


The End

by iamkathastrophe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkathastrophe/pseuds/iamkathastrophe
Summary: When the world is ending, Dean decides it's time to confess.





	

“So that’s it?” asked Dean quietly. He was looking through the window, but he couldn’t see anything but masses of black smoke.

           “I’m afraid it is.” Castiel’s voice was unsteady “It’s the end.”

           Dean took a deep, shaky breath. End. One short, but such a cruel and final word. End. It was supposed to be the end; not only theirs but the end of everything and everybody. The end. The world was ending, the ground was opening up and the sky was falling. Everything was dying in black, suffocating smoke.

           “How much time we have?”

           “Four minutes, at most.”

           Dean let out a short, bitter chuckle.

           “Four minutes?” he echoed.

           “Three and a half.”

           “What do you say to a person you care about when you have three and a half minutes to live?”

           “I have no idea, Dean. It’s the first time I care about someone.” Cas tried to speak calmly, but some of his words were cut off by spasms of cry. “I think it is a good moment to apologize. I couldn’t protect you as I promised. I failed you. Again.”

           “You didn’t fail me, Cas.” Dean grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard, his knuckles went white. “Don’t you dare think that. You did all you could. We all did. Some stories just don’t have happy ends, apparently.”

           The church they were at shook to the rhythm of breaking ground.

           “It seems so. I just don’t understand why. Why now? There’re still so many things I wanted to show  you. So many things I should have said long time ago. So many things I wanted to fix.”

           “No point in thinking ‘bout that now…”

           Two minutes.

           “I regret being such an asshole, Cas,” whispered Dean. “Such a coward. I was so scared.”

           “We both were. But now it’s too late to change it.”

           “’S too late for anything.”

           Minute and a half.

           “If it is the final end, I’m glad I can at least be with you,” said Castiel as he took a deep breath.

           “For fuck’s sake, Cas, don’t you say such things,” rasped Dean. There were tears going down his cheeks, his heart was painfully hammering in his chest. “But… before it all ends, I gotta say it at least once.”

           “Dean…”

         “I love you, Cas. I love you so much. For so long. God, why haven’t I ever said anything? Why does the world have to end for me to finally admit it?”

           One minute.

           “I love you too, Dean.”

         “I know. I know, Cas and it only makes it worse. C’me here.” He reached out and put his arms around Cas’ neck. He pulled him closer and rested his forehead on Cas’ shoulder. Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist. “Remember that song?”

           “What song?”

           “Some time ago y’asked what song I was singing. Half a year ago, maybe more.”

           “I do. You wouldn’t stop.” Cas smirked a little. “Even when I heard you pray, you were singing the same song.”

           “Especially in prayers. Wanted you to hear.”

           Thirty seconds.

           “It was ‘You are my sunshine’.” Dean hugged Castiel even tighter, shutting his eyes, digging his fingers into the familiar stiffness of the trench coat. “You want me sing it to you?”

           “Please.”

           “’ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please, don’t take my sunshine away. Please, don’t take…”_

           The rest of the words was swallowed by the scream of dying world.

 


End file.
